Why is my Heart still Beating?
by MeiTenshiDarkAngel
Summary: Naruto is reunited with a friend from his past...warning, this has my OC in it, and might get a little crap. It was on Quizilla but everyone on there were being asses and saying nothing...so it might be crap but I'm putting it up anyway for lack of better
1. Meeting

Chapter One Iani looked at the guards at the gates before walking past them, suddenly one of them appeared in front of her.  
"I'm sorry but we'll have to know who you are and your reason for being here" he said.  
From under her hood, which shadowed her face she looked up at him, he could see her lifeless firey eyes as she said "I am Kurobara Iani and i am returning home..."  
He looked at her surprised and said "I've never seen you around here before"  
She blinked slowly and said "Thats coz i haven't been here for a while, I've been...travelling"  
The guy frowned and said "Well maybe i should take you to see the Hokage"  
Iani shook her head and stepped past him.  
"That wont be necessary, i dont want to distract you from your job..." she said as she disappeared into the village.  
the two guards looked at each other and shrugged, returning to their places.

Iani walked into the Hokage's office to see a new Hokage and she was just dismissing a team. As the team turned around they spotted her. she was completely covered by a black cloak and a big hood, all they could see were her eyes.  
The hokage eyed her suspiciously and looked at the Jounin, signalling for him to stay.  
"Can i help you?" Tsunade asked.  
Iani looked her straight in the eyes and Tsunade looked surprised.  
"Maybe you can, are you the Fifth Hokage? What happened to the old man?" Iani asked.  
"Yes i am and the Third Hokage died in battle" Tsunade told her.  
The girl didn't react whatsoever and just said "Quite a few things have changed since i've been gone"  
"Gone? you lived here before?" Tsunade said, glancing at the Jounin once again.  
"...Yes, I am Kurobara Iani...Blood heir of the Kurobara clan" she told her.  
Tsunade looked shocked and Iani could see out the corner of her eyes that the jounin was shocked too.  
"I wish to become a Leaf Village ninja, if you will allow it" Iani told them.  
Tsunade shook her head and asked "But where have you been all this time? i heard that you suddenly disappeared!"  
Something flickered in Iani's eyes but it was gone in a second, making Tsunade think it was a trick of the light.  
"I do not wish to discuss the facts of my past with anyone, apologies" Iani replied.  
"Well, I'll have a Jounin test your abilities and if you pass his expectations you can become a leaf Genin" Tsunade told her.  
The Jounin to Iani's left glanced from Tsunade to Iani and back to Tsunade.  
"Hmm...how about Kakashi? He'll give a good test" Tsunade said. then she turned to the Jounin "Go tell Hatake Kakashi that i wish for him and his team to come to my office right away" Iani stayed where she was, not taking her eyes off Tsunade, which made her, a fifty or so year old Legendary Sannin, feel slightly nervous.  
"Take a seat if you want Iani-san, Kakashi should be here soon" Tsunade told her, Trying to make the girl look away, it worked and Iani Sat down on the couch, Now Tsunade couldn't even see her eyes coz the shadows seemed to engulf them.  
After about five minutes of silence Kakashi walked in with his team of Genin behind him.  
"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" He asked.  
Tsunade stood up and said "Yes, All of you i want you to meet Kurobara Iani..." as Iani stood up and walked towards them, her eyes were now visable again and she said "Hello"  
"Kakashi i want you to test her and decide whether you think she should be a genin or not" Tsunade said.  
Kakashi was staring wide-eyed at the young girl hidden by the darkness of her cloak.  
Naruto walked over to her.  
"I...Iani-chan?" he said, Iani didnt react and just looked at him, he hesitantly pulled down her hood and they saw her hair was tucked into the cloak so they didn't know how long it was but it was a beautiful firey colour like her eyes but her hair seemed to glitter while her eyes were dull. her face was pale, as if she had never taken off the cloak. Naruto gasped as she stared into his eyes with a total lack of emotion.  
"Hello Naruto...I'm back" she said simply. 


	2. Hurt

Chapter Two Naruto suddenly hugged her tightly but she did nothing in return.  
"Iani-chan! i thought you had died! i thought you had left me coz you hate me!" Naruto said. He seemed to notice she wasn't hugging him back and he pulled away to look into her eyes, they were still as lifeless as before.  
"Iani-chan? are you okay? you're acting weird..." he said "This isn't like you..."  
Iani blinked slowly yet again and replied "People change...And so have i"  
Naruto looked completely broken and he stared into her eyes, desperately trying to see a flicker of his old friend...there was nothing.  
"You know her Naruto?" Tsunade asked.  
Naruto looked from Tsunade to Iani and said "She's my best and first friend"  
They all looked at Iani in surprise.  
"As i said...things change" she said, then she started walking out, replacing her hood.  
Naruto looked at the floor with wide-eyes and then clenched his fist, he stormed out after her and Tsunade said they could all go, the others followed him and caught up to them in time to hear Naruto shout.  
"So you Become my best friend and all of a sudden leave? and now you come back and say you aren't my friend anymore?! Are you heartless?!?" Naruto said, he looked like his heart was breaking.  
Iani had stopped with her back to them as Naruto continued yelling at her for about two more minutes, when he was done she turned slowly and said "...Exactly"  
They could hear the shattering as Naruto stared at her in complete and total shock, she stared back, absolutely nothing in her eyes.  
"What happened to you Iani?" he asked.  
Iani turned away.  
"I dont wish to discuss it with you...or anyone" she told them, showing that she was talking to all four of them "Am i going to be tested or are we going to continue this?"

The five walked toward the Training grounds, Kakashi was first then Iani then Naruto walking next to Sasuke and Sakura was watching Sasuke's back with love-heart eyes.  
Sasuke glanced at Naruto.  
[What is with this? this girl was able to hurt Naruto in a way that even my Insults couldn't...He isn't even trying to be hyper...] Sasuke thought, seeing the absolute misery on Naruto's face.  
[How could she just say it so easily? How could she...? My first and Best friend in the whole world just told me that she isn't my friend anymore...i feel so empty...] Naruto thought, pain showing through.  
[This girl...must have been through some pretty awful experiances to say something like that to Naruto, you dont just Hate Naruto after becoming his best friend...unless your Sasuke and Sakura...actually...] Kakashi thought as he sweatdropped.  
[Sasuke-kun is soo cool! That new girl (Who i've already forgotten her name) better not try making a move on him! He's mine!!] Sakura thought [Speaki...well thinking of her, she's mean! she even hurt Naruto! i mean i do that too, but only when he's asking me out or acting perverted...or being too loud...or arguing with Sasuke or insulting Sasuke or anything to do with Sasuke but even i didn't hurt him that much...What the hell?!] They finally got there and Kakashi told Iani to make three shadow clones.  
Iani blinked slowly and made some handsigns.  
[They aren't the handsigns for Shadow clone, whats she doing?] Kakashi thought.  
Iani finished and said quietly "...Ketsueki Bunshin No Jutsu"  
Suddenly about 10 clones appeared around her and she looked at Kakashi, as if asking with her eyes "Okay?"  
Kakashi looked surprised and asked "What kind of clones are they? they aren't shadow clones"  
Iani stared into his eye and Kakashi had a weird feeling like she was staring into both his eyes even though the other was covered.  
"They are my Ketsueki Bunshin no Jutsu..." she told him.  
"Blood Clones?!" Kakashi said, his eye widened.  
Iani simply nodded.  
Kakashi shook his head.  
"Uhm okay now do the Transformation Jutsu" he told her.  
Iani did a few handsigns and he thought [Okay now she's doing the right handsigns...but why hasn't her clones gone away]  
Iani whispered "Henge No Jutsu..."  
Suddenly her and her clones all changed into different people. There was Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, Iruka (She met him when she was younger), The Jounin she saw in Tsunade's office, his team, And lastly...a young Naruto with a big grin on his face.  
The one disguised as Kakashi but had a completely emotionless face walked forward.  
"So? am i a Leaf Genin?" she asked.  
Kakashi stared in awe at her talent and shook his head, then he handed her a Hitai-ate and she took it just as she turned back to normal and made her clones disappear.  
Iani tied the Hitai-ate around her arm and blinked slowly at Kakashi.  
"I will go back to see the Hokage so i can be put on a team now..." she said, and started walking off, Kakashi looked at his stunned students and snapped them out of it by clicking his fingers in their faces, he dismissed them, then he walked after Iani. He soon caught up to her and noticed that his team were all going home.  
"I'll come with you, i want to talk to the Hokage about something..." He said.  
Iani didn't look at him and just said "Me...and my abilities...you wont find out much, all the records of me will be long gone by now...all my clan is is a memory"  
Kakashi looked at her out the corner of his eye, he couldn't see her eyes at all now because the Hood was pulled down too much and the shadows covered them entirely. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Tsunade looked up from the pile of paper on her desk and her eye widened as she saw Iani and Kakashi walk in, she spotted the Hitai-ate on Iani's arm and gaped.  
"You let her be a Genin ALREADY?" Tsunade asked, astonished.  
Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and said "Well she is high-skilled, she might be better then some of the chuunin we have but i'm not sure"  
Tsunade looked surprised at Iani who just stared back with her dead eyes.  
"Well tell me what the test was and what she did" Tsunade said, leaning on the desk with her elbows.  
Kakashi told Tsunade what Iani had done as Iani watched Tsunade's expression change from astonished to completely awed. Kakashi finished and Tsunade sat there for a bit, finally she shook her head and looked at Iani, who hadn't taken her eyes off her for a second, a chill went up Tsunade's spine but she concealed it well.  
"Okay Iani-san you can join Kakashi's Team seven and go on missions and train with them, I'll see you all tomorrow for your mission" Tsunade said as she looked back down at the papers and signalling them to leave.  
Kakashi walked out first followed by Iani.  
"I'm going to see if i can book a room in a hotel" she said as she started walking off.  
Kakashi poofed away...

Kakashi's POV I pretended to transport away but watched on the roof of the Hokage's building as Iani walked out and down the street, i followed her at a distance, knowing that her level was way above that of Naruto or Sakura and if i got too close she would sense me.  
She did as she said and found a hotel...but instead of going in she glanced at it for a bit and turned and walked away into the forest.  
I raised an eyebrow and continued to follow her until she sat in a tree and pulled out a scroll from her cloak, she did a few handsigns and bit her thumb.  
[A summoning Jutsu?! why is she doing that? is she going to try and destroy Konoha?] My thoughts ran wild but then i thought [Dont be stupid! She probably just training]  
But my eyes widened as i saw that the scroll actually summoned a treehouse. Iani was sitting just outside it and went in, closing the door behind her. I crept a bit closer and tried to look inside.  
[She cant be living in there! its way too small!] I thought, but as i looked in the window a kunai whizzed out it and i saw Iani standing there, looking completely emotionless.  
I rubbed the back of my head and was about to make up an excuse when she said "It's rude to stalk people"  
I looked surprised.  
[She knew i was following her the entire time?! how??] i thought.

Back to no one's POV Iani stared at Kakashi.  
"If you want to know about my powers or past then too bad, my powers you will find out about in training and battles...if i need to use them and my past you'll never know" she told him carelessly.  
Kakashi frowned and poofed away, she felt his presense finally disappear and layed down on her bed, it was starting to get dark as she drifted into sleep...

~"AHHH! STOP IT! IT HURTS!!" she screamed helplessly.  
"If you cant stand up to this then you aren't worth my time" the guy said, turning away from her, a determined look crept across the young girls face as she stood to her feet again "Do it again!" she told him, he turned to her and smirked, then attacked her once again. the girl was getting quicker and quicker and he knew it, soon she would be just as fast as him and maybe just as powerful. He activated his bloodlimit and she activated hers, he could tell she was running out of chakra but she was the one who insisted on him training her, even though it was the higher up that ordered them to. The two glared at each other for about half and hour before the girl's eyes clouded over and she dropped to her knees, the guy caught her before she fell on her face and put her into her bed, leaving her to rest until next time...~

Iani woke the next morning and did her daily routine (You know, shower, teeth etc), The tree house she was living in looked small on the outside but was actually as big as a normal apartment on the inside, it had running water and electicity and everything! Iani walked out the front and whispered "Release!" The tree house disappeared in a poof of smoke and she picked up the scroll and shoved it back into her cloak, making her way to where she was supposed to meet her new team... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 She arrived in the training grounds and everyone looked at her weird, Naruto had pain flash through his eyes at the sight of her but none the less he bounced over to her and said happily "Good morning Iani-chan!"  
Iani didn't reply and just looked at him with nothingness. "Iani, i dont think you know the other two, This is Sakura Haruno..." Kakashi said, pointing to the Pink-haired girl who smiled friendly, Iani didn't return it and Kakashi continued "And this is Sasuke Uchiha"  
Sasuke had half expected her to act like all the other girls and go all fan-girly on him but when he glanced at her he saw that she was staring at him unnervingly.  
"Uchiha...So you're the last of your clan..." she said more as a statement then a question.  
Sasuke nodded with his hands in his pockets.  
Iani looked him up and down, making an opinion of him.  
"You...are arrogant..." she said bluntly, making everyone go wide eyed except Sasuke who got an anime vein, Sakura soon followed and started yelling at Iani, who didn't flinch a bit as Sakura went right in her face.  
Once Sakura had finished her rant Iani blinked slowly and said "...You are annoying..."  
Sakura's jaw dropped and she pulled her fist back to punch Iani, Iani dodged it in a split second and as Sakura hand her arm next to Iani's head. Iani pushed two of her fingers on Sakura's elbow, they all heard a click and Sakura yelled out and crumpled to the floor, cradling her now dislocated arm.  
Kakashi and Naruto ran over to her and they all looked up at Iani.  
"Why'd you do that Iani-chan?!" Naruto asked, shock evident on his face.  
She simply stared emotionlessly and replied "Self defence...she attacked me...She should learn to control her anger..."  
Kakashi examined Sakura's arm as she yelled at him not to touch it.  
Kakashi sighed.  
"It's ok, it's just popped out of place" he told them.  
"JUST?!?!" Sakura yelled painfully, then she glared at Iani, who stared back "I will get you back for this!"  
Iani's face didn't even flicker as she watched as Sakura walked to the hospital on her own, as the rest of the team went to do their missions.  
Kakashi stared at Iani, trying to see her reasons and excuses...but seeing only nothingness, Iani noticed Kakashi staring at her and her eyes turned to his, not turning her head or body at all, making her look slightly scary. Kakashi looked away after a 2 minute staring contest and he felt a shiver but, like Tsunade, covered it up well.  
"Ok we are all going to help find Tora, she escaped again and her owner is getting very upset" Kakashi said.  
Naruto groaned in annoyance.  
"I hate that stupid cat!" he said loudly.  
Naruto suddenly shivered and turned around to see Iani staring at him, her eyes seemed to see right into his soul and he tried to smile, finding it difficult as the images of his past seemed to flash by her eyes. his eyes widened and she spoke "...i wasn't there for you and you got hurt...i wonder..."  
Everyone looked at her in confusion and surprise except Sasuke who glared at her.

Sasuke's POV I glared at her, i didn't know why i did when she wasn't even talking about me and what did she mean? Why am i thinking about her so much? [Because she is new and mysterious...] a voice in my head said.

No one's POV Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and he saw Naruto holding Iani's hands and staring into her eyes, she stared back, not registering anything.  
"You wonder what? What happened to you?" Naruto asked more gently then anyone thought he could.  
She said and did nothing and he saw an image flicker past her eyes, he only just caught a picture of a little girl crying and bleeding before it was gone.  
"There is no information i need to tell you..." she said, robotically, as if someone had told her to say it.  
"Well anyway lets get on with the mission" Kakashi said "The cat has been sighted in this part of the village, which is why i said for us to meet here, ok so everyone split up and search, if you find it do not try to catch it on your own because that way is bound to fail, contact your team and tell them where you are"  
Kakashi handed them an earpeice with a tiny microphone attached to it, Iani put hers in her ear as did the others and they split up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Iani hopped from tree to tree casually as if she did it all the time (Coz she does, lol) until she spotted a ball of fur under the tree next to her, she jumped a bit away from it so as not to scare the animal, she crept forward and the furball moved, turning its head to her. As soon as it saw her it jumped to its feet and started hissing. Iani stopped moving towards it and sat there, confusing the cat, then she pulled her hand out of her cloak and inched it slowly to the cat, palm facing up.  
The cat back up a bit, still hissing but then it hit the tree behind it, Iani got closer and it scratched her hand, she gave no reaction and just left her hand in front of the cat.  
Soon enough the cat moved towards her slightly, its eyes flickered from Iani's hand to her eyes, which said nothing but the cat seemed to trust them. Finally it sniffed her hand and licked the scratch that it had made. Iani scratched the cat behind the ear and it purred, now bouncing over to her and rubbing against her.  
Iani let the tiniest of tiny smiles curve her lips as she patted the cat gently. she noticed it had a bow on its ear and went back to emotionless.  
"That cant be comfortable..." she said as she carefully uncliped it from the tangled fur, the cat seemed to appreciate that a lot and licked Iani's hand some more.  
{Has anyone found it yet?} Kakashi's voice said through her headphone.  
{...Nothing} Sasuke's voice replied.  
{I cant find a thing!} Naruto yelled, making Iani pulled her headphone away from her ear in pain.

Sasuke's POV I had been walking around for a while and then spotted Iani sitting on the floor with an angry cat hissing at her. i jumped into the tree above the cat and watched what she would do.  
The cat slashed at Iani's had but she didn't move a muscle, after a minute the cat walked toward her a bit, cautiously, then i was amazed as the cat started licking the scratch on Iani's hand, The cat warmed up to Iani like a house on fire.  
I couldn't see Iani's expression because the cloak was covering her face and eyes in shadow.  
I heard her say "That cant be comfortable..." and thought she was talking to me but then she removed the bow on the cat's ear, the cat licked her hand some more, then Kakashi's voice said {Has anyone found it yet}  
and i said after a bit of hesitation {...Nothing}  
{I cant find anything!} Naruto yelled.  
I pulled the earpeice away from my head and saw Iani do the same. i smirked at that.  
Iani put the ear peice back to her ear and i did the same just as i heard her say {The cat is with me...and someone tell Uchiha not to spy on me}  
I sweatdropped and jumped out of the tree.  
{Sasuke's spying on you?! I'll kill him!} Naruto yelled, Iani was prepare this time and had turned her headphone off, staring at me as she stayed sitting on the floor, patting the cat.

No one's POV "How long did you know i was there for?" Sasuke asked.  
"Since you'd gotten there about 5 minutes ago" she replied.  
The cat saw Sasuke and started hissing at him feircly but calmed down a bit as Iani patted it, it seemed to glare at Sasuke as if to say "Come closer and i'll rip your throat out"  
{Where is your position?} Kakashi asked.  
Sasuke looked at Iani and saw her turn on her microphone "The cat is currently 124 degrees from the starting point at 203 metres"  
he looked at her in surprise, she kept staring into his eyes. Sasuke went a bit wide eyed as he saw images of his past flash through her eyes.  
"...You have been hurt too...interesting..." she said simply.  
Her eyes turned emotionless and flicked over to their left, Sasuke followed her gaze and just then Naruto walked out.  
"How did you catch it?" he asked, pointing at the cat dramatically.  
Iani said nothing and the cat hissed at Naruto, standing infront of Iani protectively.  
Kakashi walked out with a sweatdrop. Iani scratched it behind the ear and it calmed down slightly, but still hissed and gave warning glances at them occasionally.  
"Ok then, lets get this cat back to its owner!" Kakashi said.  
Iani picked the cat up gently and it curled up in her arms and purred. she held the bow in one hand as the other patted the cat, cradled in both arms.

"My Tora-chan!!! Mummy's been so worried about you!!!" The fat lady said as she stomped toward Iani and the cat, the cat started hissing at the woman and she stopped in her tracks, blinking stupidly at the cat and then at Iani, who stared lifelessly in another direction.  
The lady went into her purse and pulled out some kitty treats, she pushed them toward the cat and it scratched her and curled around Iani's shoulders, hissing some more at the woman.  
"Tora-chan? dont you want to come home with mummy?" the woman asked, then she glared at Iani and said "You! You corrupted my Tora-chan!!"  
Iani finally turned her attention to the woman but only moved her eyes in her direction, keeping her head facing out the window.  
The woman seemed to get angrier at Iani's attitude and slapped her out of no where. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Iani's head snapped to the side a bit more and she stayed like that for a few seconds before turning her head fully at the woman, she still looked emotionless but now she stared into the woman's eyes, the woman froze for a bit as she saw images of herself being tormented in Iani's eyes.  
she backed up a bit and said "You! monster! what the heck are you planning? Do you know who i am?"  
Iani blinked slowly as something flashed passed her eyes in an instant and said "I am planning nothing...i am showing you images of what this poor creature has gone through...while being with you"  
The woman looked surprised at Iani and then at Tora, who had jumped off Iani's shoulders and stood infront of her hissing feircly after Iani was slapped.  
The woman turned to the Hokage and said "I wish to get my money back! this ...girl...has stolen Tora-chan from me!"  
As the woman said "girl" it was said so spitefully that almost everyone flinched (with the exception of Kakashi, Iani, Sasuke and the hokage)  
Tsunade sent a slight glare to Iani for making them lose profits as she handed the woman her money back.  
the women waddled out and slammed the doors behind her.  
Iani stared off out the window, the cat jumped onto her shoulder again and she lifted a hand unconciously to scratch it behind the ear, making Tora purr.  
[I thank you, Mistress for saving me from the horrid woman] a voice said in Iani's head, she made no reaction except she stopped her patting for a second, then resumed.  
[I Saved no one...] she replied, knowing it was Tora.  
[I wish to stay beside you and help you with your ninja work and any other affairs] Tora said.  
[...That will not be necessary, You have your freedom now, you can live with me or on your own, either way i will not need help...Tora] she told Tora.  
[Ugh! please call me Raien that stupid woman thought i was a girl when i clearly have a ...] Raien stopped.  
[I get the point...and i already knew you were a guy...i just didn't know what else to call you...okay Raien] Iani said.  
then she noticed that she had missed the whole talking to the hokage thing and now Naruto was waving his hand infront of Iani's face. She flicked her eyes to him and he jumped back in surprise.  
Everyone was looking at her weirdly and Iani just stared back.  
"Iani-chan, are you okay? you just zoned out majorly then!" Naruto said, jumping to his feet and getting really close to Iani's face, Iani made no movements and Raien hissed at Naruto.  
"...I was talking to Raien..." she told him.  
they all looked confused and looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"The cat formely known as Tora...Its real name is Raien...and he wishes for me to tell all of you that he wants to become a nin-cat" Iani told them as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
"She's telepathic?" Sakura asked, astounded. She had joined up with them out the front of the Hokage's office with her arm all better.  
Iani's eyes flicked to her and said "He and yes he is"  
[A pleasure to make your aquaintance...but if any of you hurt me or my mistress i will hurt you...] Raien sent out the thought to everyone in the room and they all looked surprised and shocked, Iani just looked normal.  
"His mistress? but wasn't that lady that just walked out his mistress?" Sakura asked.  
[Always with the questions...] Iani thought.  
the cat seemed to smirk slightly on Iani's shoulder and said [Iie, the beautiful girl, who's shoulder i am on is my mistress...for she saved me and now i will become her nin-cat!] Iani raised an eyebrow at his flattery but no one could see it because of the hood.  
they all gaped at Iani as she crossed her arms in boredem and looked at Kakashi.  
"Have we gotten our missions yet?" she asked.  
Kakashi snapped out of it and returned to normal.  
"Yes, we are just waiting for the person we will be protecting..." Kakashi told her. She nodded and sat on the window sill, listening to the breeze that blew her hood down from her face.  
[Sh...She's beautiful...] Sasuke thought, shocked at his own thoughts then he saw her eyes were still lifeless and went into deep thought.  
The doors opened about 4 minutes later and a guy walked in about there age, he had messy-ish brown hair and green eyes.  
"Ahh finally, everyone this is the prince of the Village Hidden in the Grass, Prince Tarou" Tsunade introduced him, the guy smirked around at all of them and his eyes landed on Iani, who still hadn't moved away from the window, ignoring everything around her.  
The prince raised an eyebrow at her, still smirking and walked over.  
"You know its rude not to look at a prince as he enters the room" he said, she didn't move a muscle and replied "...Your point?"  
Everyone stared at her in shock, The prince was the first to recover and put his arms around her waist, he felt something poke into his gut and looked down to see she had twisted her wrist around on a weird angle to point a kunai at him.  
The prince smirked and let go of her.  
"...I like you, would you like to help me run my kingdom?" he asked, extending a hand to her, now she turned around, facing him, then she simply walked past him without a second glance.  
They all looked at her in complete surprise.  
Iani simply stood infront of Tsunade's desk.  
"Where are we escorting him to?" she asked. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "You are going to escort him to each of the Hidden villages, with the exception of the Sound Village"  
Tsunade told her, handing Kakashi a scroll.  
Iani walked out the room with Tarou following her closely and the others behind.  
"You know, you're a very gorgeous girl, Whats your name?" he asked, flirtaciously.  
Iani flipped her hood up and sensed at least three people steaming behind her.  
"None of your concern..." she replied.  
The prince stopped in his steps and smirked. the others walked next to him and he said to them "You know, i'm liking her more and more"  
Iani ignored him, she was used to people talking to her like that coz she grew up around a couple of guys like that.  
"Ok everyone go home and get ready all your stuff to go" Kakashi told them.  
"I already have all my stuff packed and ready" The prince told him and smirked in Iani's direction "So i'll just help the bride-to-be get ready..."  
Iani didn't even twitch as she walked in a random direction.  
The prince followed her and Kakashi frowned.  
[This guy seems like trouble...at least for Iani-san...] Kakashi thought before dashing to his own house.  
The prince caught up to her and she said "There is no need, i have everything i need on my person"  
Tarou raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
"Well then how about we go get something to eat together...just us two" he said.  
Iani shrugged and said "If you're hungry theres a restaurant there, Cya"  
She pointed to a restaurant and started walking off but Tarou grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the restaurant, still with that stupid smirk.  
Iani glared from under her hood but followed none the less.  
She didn't order anything and so he ordered for her, the food came and Iani didn't take a bite, as Tarou was eating majestically.  
He leaned across the table, closer to her and said "You know, you really are a gorgeous girl, why do you always have to cover it up with that dark hood?"  
Iani simply stared her lifeless eyes through him and didn't reply. Tarou frowned and leaned froward somemore, trying to see under her hood.  
"I'm a prince you know, you're supposed to respect me and answer my questions..." he told her.  
Iani blinked slowly and looked straight into his eyes "You're not my Prince" she told him, in that moment he leaned fully over the table and their lips met, Iani made no reaction as Tarou pulled back and whispered into her ear "How about your King? and husband?"  
Iani whispered back while mentaly telling Raien not to hurt him and she can handle it "I will never have a husband or a king"  
"And why's that?" he asked, still very close to her face with that smirk.  
She didn't answer him and just stared lifelessly, he kissed her again and she didn't move.  
he felt something at his neck and saw that she had her Kunai there. his smirk widened and he said "You cant kill me, you're supposed to protect me...You're lips taste good" Just then they heard someone clear their throat next to them, Iani flicked her eyes up and Tarou moved his head in their direction still smirking and very close to Iani. they both saw Iani's team standing there. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were all steaming and Kakashi was frowning.  
[How dare he come on to Iani-chan like that?] Naruto thought.  
[Why doesn't he come on to me like that? i would prove my love for Sasuke-kun by turning down a PRINCE!] Sakura thought.  
[...How...Dare...He?] Sasuke thought, clenching his fist tightly.  
[...Yep...trouble..] Kakashi thought, confirming his earlier thoughts.  
Tarou leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms behind his head.  
"Hey, Are we all ready to go now?" he asked, casually as if nothing happened, but smirking triumphantly.  
Iani looked at her team lifelessly and stood up to go.  
Kakashi nodded and they all walked out, Tarou leaving some money on the table and the people bowed to him as he left. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 They had just walked out of the gates and already Naruto was pissed off.  
"Hey! You! Keep you're hands off of Iani-chan! I'll kill you!" he yelled, pointing to Tarou, who was standing really close to Iani and was about to put an arm around her waist.  
Tarou smirked at him and pulled Iani close to him. Iani didn't move from her spot so he moved toward her more. "Naruto, you cant kill the person we're protecting, especially if he's a prince, this is a B-ranked mission already with out your threats" Kakashi told them.  
Tarou looked at Iani and smirked "So you're name is Iani huh? I dont need to know your last name because soon it will be Matsuhito!"  
Naruto looked even more pissed and Kakashi had to hold him back, Sasuke looked like he was about to crack as well and Sakura was thinking [Okay maybe i DONT want him to come on to me like that...Poor Iani!]  
Tarou smirked at Naruto with victory.  
Iani held a kunai to his neck again and said "Remove your arm or i will remove it for you..."  
Tarou turned his attention back to her and raised an eyebrow, cockily "Oh? and what if i dont?" he asked.  
Iani pushed the Kunai at his neck a bit more and said "Kakashi-sensei can always tell your village that you commited suicide...i am quite good at making it look like you slashed your own wrists..."  
They all looked surprised at her and Tarou smirked "You wont be able to kill me..."  
Iani turned her eyes to him and said "Why not? It's not that ha..."  
Tarou grabbed her and forcibly kissed her. She pushed away from him and her eyes were now alive with fire...but it was Bright blue fire, not the orangy red that her eyes usually are. she threw a couple of kunai at him, pinning him to a tree by his clothes and appeared in front of him, a kunai to his throat again, she growled menacingly and he looked slightly afraid. a cat came out from under Iani's hood on her shoulder and looked straight into Iani's eyes.  
[Calm down Mistress...you aren't acting rational...This is the guy you are supposed to be protecting] Raien said in her head.  
Iani's eyes flicked form Raien's to Tarou's and then went back to their fiery red colour and lifeless, she pulled away from him slowly and pulled out the kunai's.  
then she turned on her heal and headed off.  
Everyone stared after her in shock, Tarou, Sasuke and Kakashi recovered quicker then everyone else, Tarou got to his feet and ran after Iani, walking next to her.  
"Told you you couldn't kill me, After all i am your future husband!" he said.  
[I will not give her up to anyone!] Tarou thought determinedly [She has a heart of fire and if it means i'll get burnt then so be it! but i will get her heart!]  
Iani ignored him and they all walked through the forest.  
suddenly someone from the bushes threw a kunai at Tarou, Iani caught it through the ring bit (You know how Kakashi does with the shuriken? well theres a hole at the end of all Kunais, unless its double sided, she caught it on her finger).  
Three people came out of the bushes, they all wore masks and the grass symbol was scratched out.  
"Hidden Grass village missing nins, eh? interesting" Iani said, not even getting into fighting stance.  
"Dont look down on us girly! we will kill the prince!" one of the females said.  
"...hmm..." Iani said, looking like .  
Her team caught up to them and got into fighting stance, except Iani.  
"Iani-san, how about you take care of them?" Kakashi said, standing in front of Tarou with the other three surrounding him. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Iani simply shrugged and seemed to be blown away in the wind (Like she turned into smoke and blew away)  
suddenly one of the people were pinned to a tree with four shuriken, Iani appeared in front of the person and pushed her hidden Katana through the person's gut, the mask slid off and Iani saw it was a girl about twice her age. the girl looked in Iani's eyes, shocked and saw nothing except the horrible images of her past. Iani pulled out her katana, letting the girl fall to the ground just as the girl who had yelled out before, attacked her with fire.  
Iani put her katana behind her back, where the fire was going to and it swirled around it.  
The girl landed on the floor and stared in amazement at Iani as she turned around with the katana's blade infront of her face, the flames engulfing the blade reflected in Iani's eyes, making her look deadly. Iani disappeared and appeared in front of the girl's team mate, which she guessed was a guy, she pushed the flaming sword into his gut as well and he yelled out in pain, the girl tried attacking her again with fire while Iani was dealing with the guy but as Iani was engulfed by flames her hood fell down and they saw her hair had turned even more fiery then before. Iani turned to the girl and in an instant was behind her, Blood dripping off her blade that she held high in the air, the flames around her were gone and her extremely long hair blew with the wind.  
The girl snapped around quickly...big mistake, blood seemed to pour from her face in a diagonal line across her whole body, she had been cut in half in an instant.  
Iani looked at the blood on the sword before putting it away in her cloak Turning to the rest she saw them all looking at her in complete shock, even Kakashi and Sasuke.  
she shrugged and walked off, stepping over the top half of the girls body as she went.  
Again Tarou quickly caught up to her and walked next to her.  
Iani didn't even look at him as she tucked her hair back into her cloak and shoved the hood over.  
[Shouldn't he be scared of me now? Why isn't he leaving me alone?] Iani thought, slightly agitated but satisfied with her kill.  
[Now i'm even MORE convinced of making her my wife!] he thought.  
It soon got dark and they stopped to make camp.  
"By the way, Prince Tarou, where is all your stuff?" Sakura asked.  
Tarou smirked and said "At the next village, i was hoping to share with Iani-hime in the sleeping arrangements..."  
Tarou looked at Iani and she shrugged, she pulled out a scroll from her cloak and jumped into a tree. She bit her thumb and did a few handsigns, wiping her blood on the open scroll "Release" she said and in a puff of smoke, her tree house appeared, she threw down a rope ladder and peeked over the edge.  
"Come on, it'll be easier to sleep in here then down there" she told them. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto jumped up while Kakashi stayed on the ground to make sure Tarou didn't fall, then he poofed up. Everyone gaped at how huge it was inside compared to the outside, Iani pointed to a door and said "bathroom..." another room "My room, sleep wherever you want, i'll take first watch..."  
Iani started to walk out and she saw them all setting up their sleeping bags.

At about 12:00 Kakashi walked out to take over and she walked back inside, not feeling tired at all. She walked into her room and there layed Tarou, across her bed with no shirt on, trying to look sexy. Iani made no reaction. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.  
Tarou raised an eyebrow at her with a smirk "I'm not very tired, care to tire me out?"  
Iani blinked slowly at him and went over to the closet, she pulled out an extra blanket and threw it on the floor, she stole a pillow from the bed and layed down there, pretending to go to sleep.  
"What? you're not even going to change?" Tarou asked, leaning off the edge of the bed to look at her.  
Iani looked at him lifelessly and said "I will not change while you are in the room" then she rolled over so she couldn't see him, she heard him go "Awwwww" in disappointment, then she heard him moving around on the bed and felt him against her back, he pulled up her blanket to get under with her but she held it down tightly by laying on it.  
"Awww Please Iani-hime, let me cuddle you, i dont like sleeping in strange places!" he said, childishly.  
Iani turned her head slightly in his direction "I fail to see how thats my problem..."  
then she drifted into slumber.

~The girl stumbled as a huge wave crashed over her and she felt her lungs burning for air. she looked around and saw that swimming towards her was about 12 sharks. She tried to scream but that just made the breath she had been holding form into bubbles. The sharks got closer and she tried to fight them off until one of them bite her on the leg, leaving another to bite her in the gut. she screamed for help...but no one heard a sound...~

Iani felt someone holding her shoulders gently as she thrashed around, trying to escape from the sharks. she heard someone whisper in her ear "Calm down Hime...you're safe here..."  
Lips gently connected with hers and she felt the passion the person was barely holding back, opening her eyes she saw that it was Prince Tarou who was still kissing her, she pushed him away roughly and he fell back onto his butt.  
She sat up and saw that the rest of her team had come into the room after hearing her screams, they were all shocked that Tarou kissed her like that.  
"Well? are we going to start moving or what?" Iani asked, as if nothing had happened.

Iani undid the jutsu when she knew that everyone was out of the Tree house. She heard an "Ow!" from below her and saw that Tarou had fallen on his butt again, because he hadn't finished climbing down the ladder when she made it disappear (XD lol) She jumped down and started walking again, Tarou catching up to her.  
Iani could hear her team whispering behind her...well Naruto and Sakura anyway.  
"You'd think he'd give up after being rejected so many times..." Sakura whispered.  
"I know, not even i am that persistant!" Naruto commented, a little loud "But if he touches Iani-chan again i am going to hit him!" [...Me too...] Sasuke thought.  
The Prince smirked back at Naruto and put his arm around Iani's waist, before he could she had a kunai at his throat.  
"Dont push your luck boy" she said emotionlessly as she continued walking.  
She heard snickers from behind her and she noticed that it was Naruto and Sakura, she smirked slightly and then slapped her hand over her mouth, barely holding in a gasp. they all looked at her weird and she shook her head and walked forward a bit more, Tarou went to follow her but Kakashi said "Uhh, Prince Tarou i think it would be wiser and safer if you walked with us"  
Tarou pouted and said "But you're not my Iani-hime!"  
Kakashi sighed and said "Yes but you know if you crowd a girl too much she wont like you..."  
...Sasuke got an idea and looked at Sakura...but then shook it off and thought [No, Sakura would love it if i paid more attention to her...]  
Tarou blinked and then started walking in between Kakashi and Sakura. Iani was walking ahead all by herself now. Sasuke walked a little faster and asked her "So why were you screaming in your sleep?"  
Iani stopped walking for a bit and replied "...I had a nightmare..."  
they all sweatdropped and Naruto said "Was it of you and Princy-boy getting married?"  
then he started laughing, recieving a glare from Tarou, Sakura and Kakashi.  
"That not called a nightmare Whisker-boy, thats called reality!" Tarou stated.  
Iani turned around and started walking back to Tarou, Tarou smirked and all of a sudden.  
*BONK*  
Iani had punched Tarou over the head and he fell to the floor.  
"You dont get anything do you?" Iani asked, cooly.  
Tarou got up slowly to sit on his ass and glared at her.  
"Oh? and what is it that i'm spose to get?" he asked coldly.  
Iani leaned down to him and said "I. do not. want. anything. from. you, or anyone else for that matter and i certainly will never be your Iani-hime!" Then she turned on her heal and started walking. But blind hatred clouded her vision and she didn't notice the two ninja waiting in the bushes to either side of her.  
she stepped on a trap and she was suddenly flung into the air in a chakra string net.  
"Gawd damnit!" she cursed under her breath, but then an electric jolt ran through the chakra strings and electricuted her, she didn't even yell out in pain and the ninja's appeared, it was two girls.  
"Hmm, she's not hurt by our Electric sister" one said.  
"Hmm, yes i think i should try my fire then sister" the other replied, Iani saw the rest of her team fighting four other ninjas and protecting Tarou at the same time.  
Fire ran through the chakra threads and when they touched Iani, they turned blue and covered her whole body, the two sisters looked delighted but noticed that Iani wasn't screaming in pain, she was just sitting there, watching her team fight.  
The twins growled and suddenly sent both electric and fire through the strings, this made an impact and Iani yelled out.  
the girls smirked to each other and increased the amount of fire and electric. Iani felt like she was being torn apart by it and screamed, it stopped suddenly when she saw through the corner of her blurry eye two blobs, one orange and one blue hitting the twins. but the electric and fire didn't stop, it continued to tear at her and she continued to scream. with every second the pain increased until the net was broken, she stopped screaming and let herself fall to the floor, her eyes slowly closing. she felt someone catch her before she passed out. 


End file.
